villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Quincy Maxwell
Quincy is a supporting antagonist appearing in the OWN prime-time soap opera Tyler Perry's The Haves and the Have Nots. He is the ex-boyfriend of Candace Young and father of their young son whom, it was claimed by Candace near the end of the show's second season, Quincy murdered. Quincy first appears in the first season, imprisoned in the federal penitentiary for murder. He is visited by Veronica Harrington, who releases him from jail so he can track down and rein in Candace. In the second season, Quincy, freed from prison and searching for Candace, visits Candace's mother Hanna and violently accosts her before leaving. He later goes to Candace's apartment, where he meets Candace's roommate and friend Amanda Cryer, with whom he forms a "relationship," teaching the increasingly-unstable young woman how to shoot a gun. After that, Quincy breaks into Veronica's house and slips into Veronica's bed while she's sleeping. Veronica wakes up, and Quincy attempts to rape her, only for Veronica to stand her ground against the uncouth assailant and order him to leave her house. Quincy complies. In the season finale "Checkmate," Quincy accompanies Amanda to a party at the Cryers' estate. There, Amanda introduces Quincy to her parents Jim and Katheryn as her boyfriend and claims that they're getting married. When Quincy meets Veronica and her husband David, he plays along with Veronica's feigning ignorance of his identity and nearly calls David "nigger," only to be cut off and told off by the Harringtons. Quincy later confronts Jim in his study over Candace's whereabouts and assaults Jim after learning that the latter slept with Candace. Quincy and Jim's struggle is heard by others in attendance, and David and Jim's son Wyatt arrive and pull Quincy off of Jim. Quincy then takes off, telling Amanda he'll find her later. In the third season, Quincy again breaks into Veronica's house, where he goes into the kitchen and cooks a meal for himself. Veronica finds him and he again attempts to rape her, only for Veronica to again bring him under her control by threatening to have his family killed. Later, once she becomes aware of Candace's whereabouts, Veronica calls Quincy and tells him where Candace is: Her son Jeffrey's apartment. In the final scene of "In Crisis," Jeffrey returns home to find Quincy waiting for him. Quincy demands to know where Candace is, but Jeffrey refuses to tell him. Jeffrey calls his mother, who asks to speak with Quincy. Veronica berates Quincy before asking to speak to Jeffrey again. It soon becomes clear that Veronica has permitted Quincy to beat up Jeffrey if he doesn't divulge Candace's whereabouts. When Jeffrey is adamant in not revealing Candace's location, Quincy proceeds to attack him, and the two start fighting. In "A Talk with Jim," Quincy overpowers Jeffrey and taunts him, giving him the nickname "Peaches" because "your skin is soft." A bloodied Jeffrey manages to get Quincy out of his apartment and lock the door, but Quincy declares he's not leaving, meaning Jeffrey is trapped. Later, though, Jeffrey checks outside and sees that Quincy is gone. Category:Live Action Villains Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Murderer Category:Necessary Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Parents Category:Pawns Category:Perverts Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Rapists Category:Rogue Villains Category:Sadists Category:Thugs Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lustful Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Liars Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Killjoy Category:Jerks Category:In love villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Humans Category:Hero's Lover Category:Henchmen Category:Gangsters Category:Fighter Category:Family Murderer Category:Enforcer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Cowards Category:Comedic Villains Category:Child Murderer Category:Charismatic villain Category:Bullies Category:Barbarian